


The high school life

by jellybellyrulez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best brudda, Breakups, Error/ink - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fresh is a wingman, Grammatical errors, Highschool Setting, Highschool scenarios, I'm bad with tags, M/M, Multi, Nerd and Jock au, Other, Paperjam is a jerk, Paperjam sans/reader, Reader is classy, Slight Fresh sans/reader, Sorry Not Sorry, This is all just some random scenarios that i wanted to write up, Totally, You might possibly enjoy it?, cuz who doesn't love angst amiright?, i suck, maybe? - Freeform, most likely, possible angst, previous relationships, someone cheated, that's all i gotta say, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybellyrulez/pseuds/jellybellyrulez
Summary: Paperjam, other wise known by his peers as 'PJ' is the most popular, attractive, respected and feared student in school. A jock with a snobbish and cocky facade,but a warm heart inside.Then there's (y/n), President of the drama club, Straight A student, very witty, also respected and feared in the school. A gal who may seem organized, well planned and overworked, but is often found eating ramen on her couch with her pet cat on her stomach and watching movies and anime all day every weekend.The two are very bitter towards each other, why? non of their friends except two know...(I suck at this stuff)





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to UV high!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright i edited the passing notes part! hopefully it's pretty decent

Chapter 1  
Welcome to UV high!

As the school bus pulled up in front of the steps of the school building, various teens of  
many shapes and sizes piled out, first came your typical average jocks, boasting  
and laughing obnoxiously.  
At the center of the group was the one and only, Paperjam  
His well-known smirk plastered on his skull as he checked out the cheerleaders, who giggled sheepishly in response, a girl reading a book on one of the school benches clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at them.  
The highly respected (and admired) Y/n was simply enjoying a good old book when the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class, as the girl got up and dusted off her jeans. She made her way through the loud noisy halls, several students frantically moving to the side to let her through, Except one.  
The girl let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Move outta the way, paperjam.”  
the girl stood deadpanned,  
As PJ just feigned it ignorance with a mocking “hm~?” with his arms around two cheerleaders.  
“Oh! My apologies, princess I didn’t see ya there~” the jock taunts, while the two bimbos started getting nervous at the expression she wore, the girl’s eye twitched with annoyance before huffing pushing past paperjam and sauntering off to her locker.  
Undyne walks up to PJ snickering.  
“Tough luck bud, you’ll get ‘er one day” The fish pats his back, PJ swipes at her hand, scoffing unconvincingly.  
“Pfft- as if!” he’d hurriedly stuff his hands in his jacket pockets and walk off to class, on his way there he was greeted with multiple high fives, flirtatious winks from a few gals, and a couple of glares from the drama geeks, and well..the geeks in general.  
As he pushed open the door to the classroom he finds that the room was still partially empty, walking up to his usual spot at the center of the classroom and settling down, he takes a look around the room to see who else was there.  
A few nerds huddled together in a corner, some random dude asleep on his desk, an emo girl with a pair of earphones plugged in, and then there’s her.  
Reading her usual book for the umpteenth time, does she ever put that thing down?  
Wait a minute...why would he care? She’s just some dumb nerd anyway like the rest of em.  
He decides to pull out his phone and start scrolling through his social media, as more and more students pile in the room. A couple of minutes pass and the teacher comes in to start the lesson. PJ doesn’t pay much attention, passing a couple of notes to his pals and tossing paper balls at a few nerds, it was fun until little miss ‘kiss-ass’ decided to tattle.  
“Teacher! PJ’s passing notes!” Y/n raises her hand, The teacher turns around just in time to catch PJ with a note in his hand leaned to the side, the teacher walks up to him, sticking her hand out to take the note, PJ places it in her hand reluctantly.  
“Do you think Y/n looks hotter than usual? Signed BP.” The teacher reads aloud.  
The class erupts in laughter pointing at the orange cat, whose fur now seems a tad bit more redder from the sheer humiliation. PJ sighs in relief that it wasn’t one of his notes, but notices in his peripheral vision, the slight blush Y/n had.  
Something sparked inside his chest, but he didn’t know what.  
Later the teacher managed to get the students to pipe down and the day went on as usual.


	2. The 90s Trash And The Theatre Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and Y/n have lunch and share some friendly banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOH LORD, Sorry if it's short. had to get this out before the inspiration left me!!!
> 
> Enjoy my fellow jellos!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2  
The 90s trash and the theater geek  
Fresh sat in the lunch hall quietly texting alphys, the entire room filled with students talking amongst each other, laughing wildly, a few papers being thrown here and there, just an average day in UnderVerse high. The doors open and Y/n walks in, her nose buried in her book but was seemingly able to navigate towards their usual spot in the lunch hall. “Heyya fresh” She greets   
The skeleton grins at her, putting his phone down as she sat down. “Well, it’s funky-fine to see you too!” fresh chuckles as Y/n snorts at his funny way of talking. “Anything interesting happened in class today?” she pulls out her packed lunch, grabbing the sandwich and drink provided in her paper bag. Fresh shrugs, “Nothing out of the norm for me” Y/n nods and takes a bite of her sandwich. “So did a certain someone try and bother you again?” the skeleton tilts his head slightly, a dark look forming in his sockets before disappearing in a split second. Y/n almost chokes on her drink before downing it in one gulp and hitting the side of her fist against her chest slightly. “What makes you say that?” she asks, “Oh nothing~..it’s just that you seem slightly more agitated than usual” He points out, “Pfft! I am not” she scoffs, he arches a brow(bone) and gives her a knowing look. “Your nose crinkles when you lie” he points out “it does not!” Y/n retorts, “it just did.” he states bluntly “Fine, so I may have had a little run-in with PJ, so what?” she confesses, Fresh just adjusts his glasses properly on his nose ridge, “I thought so. What’d he do now?” He rests his skull on his palm, leaning against the table. “Nothing too bad, just some sad attempt at showing off, that’s all.” She explains boredly, taking a bite of her sandwich again, talking about paperjam always left a bad taste in her mouth nowadays. “I told ya he wasn’t gonna get over it.” Fresh states knowingly, “Although it was kind of his fault, he had it coming” the skeleton shrugs. Y/n snickers a bit, “Man, I remember you tossing a trash can over his head the next day. Dude, you were relentless!” she recalls, fresh chuckles as well remembering very well what she was referring to. “It’s what he gets for messing with mah freshest buddy” He’d give her a double finger gun gesture, even sticking his tongue out in a goofy way, she bursts out in laughing and fresh does the same. From a distance, PJ looked at the pair with pink narrowed sockets, practically seething. He feels a firm grip on his shoulder and turns to look at undyne who was sitting across him and beside burgerpants. “Calm it down dude” she pats his shoulder, PJ just shrugs her off, sighing in agitation. “I don’t get why she keeps hanging with that geek, like seriously...what’s there to like?” PJ snarls. Undyne just shrugs and leans back in her seat “Ironic how you say that now, when you-” she halts herself mid-sentence, seeing the very very very..less than friendly look on PJ’s face, undyne just shuts up instantly. PJ turns his gaze back to the two, seeing Y/n laughing and fresh with an expression that says he’s proud of himself.  
“Why would a theater geek hang out with 90s trash?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is somebody jeeeeeeellyyyyyyyyyyy?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yes, i'm jelly :)


	3. Chapter 3 After Class Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and fresh think PJ's just making excuses.

After class chaos  
The one thing that differentiated Underverse high from normal schools was that they had given their students a vast amount of free time, around 2 - 3 PM the students were free to roam the school halls and be with their respective cliques. The jocks typically hanged out by the stands near the track behind the school, the stuck-up popular girls would gossip together in the bathroom, the cheerleaders would practice near the jocks (more or else to try and catch their attention) and the other students would go off to meet up with the fellow members of their after-school clubs. Y/n and fresh were in the auditorium, setting up some practice props for the drama club’s little skits and roleplays, although today was quite the slow day not many students had decided to show up to their clubs, so fresh and Y/n decided to hang out instead. “MAAAN, it is boring today!!” Y/n complains, fresh just shrugs fiddling with a wig. “If you want, we can go hang with alphys instead? she did say she managed to borrow the projector for their manga club, we could watch a movie to kill some time” He suggests, Y/n hums in thought. “Sure, not like we’ve got anything better to do for the next couple of hours.” Just as she was about to get up, the auditorium doors slam open, and a group of students walk in. to their surprise, it was the jocks!  
As the group walked down the steps towards the pair, Y/n and PJ’s eyes meet, She narrows her eyes menacingly at him all the while he rolls his eyes at her. “What do you all think you’re doing here?” Y/n asks, despite her tone being calm and professional she had a hint of malice in it. Fresh glares threateningly at PJ as well, causing the darker skeleton to sweat nervously. “We..just came in here because there were no other vacant rooms, and it started raining” PJ states, Y/n and fresh exchange looks, before giving PJ a ‘we’re not falling for your bullshit’ look.  
PJ’s brow(bone?) twitches in irritation, “I’m telling the truth!! God don’t think I lie all the time!” he yells in frustration, the pair just gives him similar unamused expressions, clearly used to his short temper. “Weeell then” Y/n drawls out “I guess there’s no reason you can’t stay” she shrugs, a slight breath of relief was heard from PJ. “But” He then stiffens up slightly “mess anything up in this auditorium..whether it be not throwing your garbage away, breaking or damaging the stage props and chairs, or causing a ruckus in here..” She pulls him down by the collar of his shirt to her eye level. “You. are.DEAD, capiche?” a slight tint of purple spills across paperjam’s face before he nods frantically, she releases her grip on his shirt and clasps her hand together with a smile on her face. “Well, then it’s settled! Me and fresh will be taking our leave, don’t cause any trouble~” she reminds, a bittersweet chirp in her voice. PJ just watches her leave and lets out a breath once she slams the doors behind her. “..woah,” he says under his breath. Undyne walks up to him cackling. “FUHUHUHUHUHU! MAN, she sure as hell still knows how to ‘take your breath away’ buddy! FUHUHUHUHUUUUUUUUU” the fish lady cackles, all the while a solemn look forms its way onto PJ’s skull.

“Yeah..yeah she does…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets down below what you think the history between Y/n and Paperjam was  
> (Although it may seem pretty dang obvious now ;) ;P )


	4. Chapter 4 A Glimpse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ brings back terrible memories, Y/n is feeling...something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed a three day break, whoops. welp here's chapter 4! enjoy

Chapter 4  
A Glimpse

_"_ _If_ _you leave now, you'll get nothing!"  
_

_"You make me feel like I'm not good enough.."  
_

_"I want to be there when you get what's coming to you.."  
_

_"I'm sorry i didn't know! He told me you were in the past!"_

 

_"Please...don't leave..."_

 

 

 

-__-__-__-__-__-___-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

Y/n and fresh walked silently through the halls together, after binge watching an entire season of mew mew kissy cutie (courtesy of their lovely pal alphys) the two were making their way to the auditorium to lock up --yes the staff let them carry the keys to the auditorium,Y/n is the president of the drama club afterall. As they pushed open the wooden doors they looked inside to find the funniest sight in their entire school year. There on the stage was burgerpants wearing a wig, a random dress that was worn over his clothes and reached up to his knees and...were those balloons under his shirt?. “Oh, My beloved PJ~ where art thou?” The orange cat wailed in the most cringiest of voices. PJ slid on-stage, holding a horse head prop on a pole and a cape that was originally meant to be used for romeo during their performances. “There’s no need to fear my fair maiden! For I, your brave prince! Have come to save you.” the pair snickered and wheezed as they noticed that all the other jocks were in the front row seats, eating popcorn and some coughing from holding back their bubbling laughter. As the mini show went on (turns out PJ wanted to try out theater and had forced burger pants and a few other unfortunate souls to help him out) they made it through their weirdly written plot, a scene that caught Y/n’s attention.  
PJ..or ‘the brave prince’ was leaning against a barrel as a sort of of background prop when all of a sudden, the instrumental to ‘Say no to this’ started playing (How’d they figure out how to operate the sound system?!) and the lights dimmed, a bright light flashed onto PJ’s form and then a second figure walked up, it only took Y/n seeing the blonde hair and the scene in front of her to figure out where this was going, she grew tense, fresh noticed but before he could ask what was wrong she stood up. “Everyone  **OUT** !!!” She yelled catching everyone’s attention,the jocks immediately rushed on out--not without leaving the props they used in their respective spots. The last to leave the room was PJ, who didn’t even bother to meet her gaze as she glared holes into the back of his skull, no sooner as they heard the door shut she collapsed to her knees, taking deep breaths while fresh patted her back comfortingly

 

 

After Y/n calmed down,the two decided to lock up and head home. Luckily enough they didn’t miss the school bus, Unluckily..PJ lived next door to Y/n while fresh lived across the street.  
On the ride home, fresh and Y/n had some light hearted chatter all the while ignoring PJ’s subtle glances towards them here or there. Once they got to their stop, fresh and Y/n got off first. The two friends hugged each other before waving at one another as fresh crossed the street to his place. Y/n walked into her own home, having live alone for quite sometime now. The mewl of her cats broke the eerie silence as they welcomed her home, she smiled warmly at them before petting their heads and plopping down on the couch with a sigh. Today sure was..something.  
Nothing her babies couldn’t fix as the black and orange cats started rubbing themselves up against her sides, purring as she wrapped her arms around them both and pulled them up to her chest, nuzzling them both. “You two are just too cute!” she’d hug them gently as the two nuzzled into the sides of her face, she giggles before putting them down and walking into the kitchen to start on dinner. While heating up some left-over pizza, her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen in aloof, an all too familiar contact had texted her.

 

**You Have 4 Messages from: Paperjam**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.
> 
> Who do you think the people in that first part were?
> 
> And what does PJ want to talk about?
> 
> Find out more in the next chapter! ;D


	5. Chapter 5: A Conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a conversation with PJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhhhhhh...this is short as hell, sorry? :(

Chapter 5   
A conversation.

**You**

“What do you want?”   
  


**Paperjam**

“We need to talk”

\---------------------------------------------------------

You didn’t exactly want to find out  _ what _ he wanted to talk about, all you wanted was 

To move pass the situation at hand.   
  


 

\----------------------------------------------------------

**You**

“We have nothing to talk about”   
  


**Paperjam**

_ Typing… _

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It took him awhile to reply, you decided to get to finishing dinner, opening up a can

of cheap spaghetti, pouring some onto a plate and putting it into the microwave to heat up.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------   
  


**Paperjam** ****  
“I know that’s a fat load of shit, and you know it too!”   
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

You rolled your eyes at his message, slowly feeling more fed up by his crap 

by the second.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**You**

“Oh noooooooo, big scary mean words~ i’m soooo hurt!”   
  
**Paperjam** ****  
“Will you take this seriously!!!”   
  
**You**

“Why would I take anything involving  _ YOU  _ seriously, when you never took  _ me  _ seriously in the first place?”   
  
**Paperjam**

“....”

“I’m coming over.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Well shit. You bolted to the front door but did not make it in time, PJ knew where you hid the spare keys and had managed to open the door and waltz right in, arms crossed 

with a stern look on his face. You shifted your gaze around the room, trying to find a way out of this place, before finally resting your sights on Paperjam who looked 

unamused at your attempt at trying to avoid the inenevitable. “What- Pfft! Don’t give me that look! You’re the one who busted in,in the first place!” You pouted, PJ gives you a 

‘really?’ look and walks up to you, you start to sweat nervously.     


 

                                                                                                   “We need to talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops mah finger slipped~


	6. A/N

Okay so this isn't a chapter, but i think this story needs to go on a hiatus till i get the time (and inspiration to start this fic up again)  
for now i may want to practice making one shots and all that jazz--though they're only to release some stress-- thank you for actually taking the time to read this fic despite how incredibly rushed it is! kudos to you all! <3


	7. A talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and PJ have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear lordy finals are killing me, have this fast paced chapter as a peace offering to all the few people who actually still read this. 
> 
> also can you guess what musical is hinted at this chapter? if you can then be prepared! the next chapter will be based off a song from said musical! ;)

Chapter 7   
A talk.

Eventually Y/n let PJ sit down onto her sofa as the two just stayed in complete silence, the two teens kept their gazes on anything aside from each other. The first to break the silence was PJ,   
“Ehm..So…” He drawled out, clearing his throat slightly. Y/n kept silent, refusing to pay him any mind. PJ shifted in his spot awkwardly, “...Maybe this was a bad idea..” He thought aloud to himself, “..no shit, sherlock” Y/n spoke under her breathe, a bittersweet joking tone in her voice.

Eventually she turned herself to face towards him, hands in her lap as she leaned back slightly.

“So, what’d you wanna talk about?” she questions, though his motive was perfectly clear to her.

PJ hesitated, wondering if asking her about it were a bad move. He decided to play his cards right; get on her good side first paperjam! That’ll have a lesser chance of her snapping at him.   
“Uhm...about…the uh..”  He searches his mind for a topic they could mutually talk about, “ Oh, Hey! What’s that smell coming from your kitchen?” he’d ask, averting his gaze to the arch way to her kitchen. Y/n jolts about, speed walking to the kitchen “SHIT MY DINNER!” he watched her retreat to the kitchen, once she was out of sight he let out a breath of relief. “Damn..this’ll be more of a challenge than I thought..” He sighs, a few moments later Y/n returns to the living room, nose wrinkled in annoyance. Heh..he remembered how he used to tease her about that back in grade school. He fight the urge to smile to himself and raises a brow bone, “Something wrong?” Y/n plopped down beside him, picking up her phone and typing away. “Welp my sorta dinner got burnt, looks like I’m ordering pizza.” She’d reply boredly “ I’ll take it, you want pepperoni?” She’d turn to him, PJ shrugs “Anything you order, I’ll most likely eat either way” Y/n nods at him and orders for them. A few more moments passed and the two sat there in silence, eating pizza, Y/n turns on her TV and scrolls through netflix, she seemed slightly more relaxed now, PJ would bring up a few events that had occured at school here and there, she just snorts as he told her about burgerpants’ little accident in the boys’ showers earlier. “-And so he basically clogged up the shower drains and turned the entire shower room into a kiddie pool! You should’ve seen how pissed the janitor was!” He chuckles leaning back onto the sofa’s armrest sitting sideways while keeping his gaze to the TV screen, casting a few side glances at Y/n to see her reaction. “Pfft-Hahaha! No way, Oh I can just picture it now!” She laughs, “Hey, didn’t he have a similar accident back in kindergarten?” She recalls, “Oh, Dang! You’re right! Our teacher always made us wash our hands before we were allowed to play, eat or go home, man she was quite the germaphobe.” Y/n just agrees with a simple ‘mhm’, “speaking of kindergarten, wasn’t that when we first started..oh..” PJ’s previous statement dies down as he realised he was bringing up a sore subject. Y/n just shakes it off, ignoring the slight sting she felt inside. “I mean, sure we shared a mat at nap time once but eh.. You were mainly surrounded by the other girls so we hardly hung out unless during the weekends.” Ouch, well that bruised his confidence a bit.

“Heh heh.. Yeeah” Laugh it off PJ, She’s hurting as much as you are too. “Well will ya look at the time! I best be going…” PJ gets up and starts heading to the door but just as soon as he’s reaching for the knob, Y/n calls out to him. He looks over at his shoulder to see her still sat on the couch. “I’ll see ya around on monday I guess? “ she smiles at him, He smiles back and shrugs “ I’ll be around, I guess” he then opens the door, walks out and shuts it behind him, heading back into his own home.

      Y/n sits on her sofa, staring down at her lap and frowns, she sighs deeply before mumbling under her breath.   
_"_

_What has become of my kindergarten boyfriend?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good luck tryna guess!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to the writing scene so if there are any errors, Character mistakes or just overall something that stands out like a sore thumb, be sure to let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read! I'll gladly take scenarios that you guys would love to see!


End file.
